


hard guarantee

by cableknitstitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cableknitstitch/pseuds/cableknitstitch
Summary: "how about falling in love, then? is there such a thing, or are people just deluding themselves about their own infatuation?""shit, naruto, getting real deep for a week night, aren’t we?"naruto pauses mid-snip and puts the scissors down.
Kudos: 6





	hard guarantee

"do you believe in soulmates?" naruto asks on a tuesday, trimming his hair in front of the bathroom mirror in his boxers and one of sakura’s old, worn t-shirts.

sakura’s sitting on the edge of the tub with a novel that she puts aside to raise an unimpressed eyebrow at naruto’s reflection.

"shut up," naruto grumbles, "just answer the question."

"do you actually want to know, or is this your way of introducing what you want to talk about?"

"both," naruto says, "but i want you to go first."

sakura sighs, exhaustively, and reaches over to put her book on the counter. "i don’t," she says, "because people change too frequently for there to be such thing as a perfect match."

"okay, that makes sense."

"and what do you think?"

"i don’t think they exist, because nothing that comes that easily will ever be worth much. it contradicts itself. it’s a paradox."

"what about multiple soulmates?" sakura suggests.

"what do you mean?"

"there’s not one perfect person for you, but multiple people who could be, who have the potential, but you have to choose and actually work for it."

"that means i can’t just pick whatever random person and fall in love with them? not sure how i feel about that."

"you said soulmates, not falling in love."

"how about falling in love, then? is there such a thing, or are people just deluding themselves about their own infatuation?"

"shit, naruto, getting real deep for a week night, aren’t we?"

naruto pauses mid-snip and puts the scissors down.

"does working hard guarantee that things will work out?"

"you and i both know the answer to that."

naruto sighs.

"yeah, we do."

sakura stands to pull naruto back into a hug, burying her face between his shoulder blades.

"i just miss him a lot," he says, letting her take the weight as he leans back against her.

"i know."

"and you miss him too."

"yeah."

they sway to the sound of the shower head leaking until it’s time to go.


End file.
